


photoshoot

by fe3hlix



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Could be read as friendly but its casual flirting, M/M, Ruff and tumble boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fe3hlix/pseuds/fe3hlix
Summary: Noctis and Prompto return to camp after being chased by that big monster while trying to take pictures.





	photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

> This was a warm up I wrote a long time ago that my friend Oliver requested!

Prompto’s laughing hysterically as they run, giggling and trying to not trip over himself. Clumsy idiot. Noctis grabs him by the hand, pulling him along, heart racing, ready to warp if needed. They make it to the treeline just before a swipe of the monster’s huge claw can reach them. Into the forest they go, protected by large trees and brush. The monster doesn’t seem to think chasing them through the trees is worth it, so it slows and eventually turns around.  
  
Noctis is panting. “Should be safe here…”  
  
Prompto’s still laughing like a maniac, tears in his eyes, face red. His freckles stand out. Noctis huffs, but can’t stop the smile spreading across his face. “What are you laughing at?!” He says, grabbing Prompto and shaking him by the shoulders. “I coulda _died!_ ” 

The blond’s smile just grows, and he throws his arms around Noctis in a hug. “But we got the perfect shot! And had ourselves some crazy fun. Haha, man, you shoulda seen your face! Wish I’d snapped that, too!”  
  
“ _Prompto_! Ughh.” He groans.   
  
“C’mon, you know you had a blast! And I totally leveled up my photography skill.” Prompto holds up his camera with a wink, trying to take a picture of Noctis’s face, but Noctis pushes it away before he can. “C’mon, man! I got your back! It was fine.” He squishes Noctis’s cheeks together. “Don’t be so serious, Noct! Look, you’re _smilinggg_!”   
  
“Ugh!” Noctis says, shoving him off, though his face is anything but annoyed. His eyes widen in surprise when Prompto yelps and trips over a branch, falling on his ass. “Shit!” Noctis rushes over to help him up, extending a hand for Prompto to take. “Sorry, Prom, I—”   
  
Prompto grabs his arm, yanking him down, laughing and rolling them around in the grass. A stick pokes Noctis in the side uncomfortably. They wrestle, topping over each other, elbows and knees stained from the grass and dirt, leaves catching in their hair.   
  
“I got dirt in my mouth!” Prompto wails, spitting and flailing. “Augh!”   
  
“That’s what you get.” Noctis laughs at him, shaking his head and running his fingers through his hair wildly, dirt and leaves falling onto Prompto, who cries out again. He stands up, and when he offers his hand again, Prompto actually takes it, pulling himself up and wiping down his clothes.   
  
Noctis looks down at his own rumpled, dirty appearance, and then back at Prompto, and holds back a snort. Ignis is gonna lose his mind. Whatever. Specs seventh favorite thing to do is laundry, so maybe he won’t nag him _as_ much.   
  
“Seriously, though.” He says, bumping his shoulder against Prompto’s lightly. “We should probably be more careful.”   
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Prompto grumbles, pouting as he uses his phone camera as a mirror, trying to fix his hair. It’s beyond repair now. Noctis is sure his is the same, but doesn’t want to look. They both need to shower. “Hey, don’t tell Ignis, okay? He’ll kill me!”   
  
Noctis sighs dramatically as they walk along through the forest. “Well, I _am_ trying to keep your stupid ass alive, so… fine.” He shoots Prompto a smile, and Prompto beams back at him, bright as the sun.   


Prompto looks down at his camera as he walks, flipping through the pictures. “Alright! Mission accomplished!”   
  
“Thanks to _who_?”   
  
“My hero; Noct!” Prompto sends another blinding smile, touching Noctis’s arm, right above his dirty elbow. “Seriously, man, thanks so much! These shots look great!”   
  
Noctis leans in to look as Prompto shows him his camera. Yeah, they’re not so bad… “I guess I do look kinda cool.”   
  
“Kinda?! Bro, you’re the coolest!” Prompto throws an arm around Noctis’s shoulder, and Noctis wraps his own arm around Prompto’s waist. It’s easy; natural. It’s never forced between them. It always comes so effortlessly to be around Prompto. That’s Noct’s favorite thing about being around Prompto.   
  
“Nah.” Noctis smiles, feeling Prompto’s hair tickle his cheek. They’re approaching camp now. Gladio and Ignis are outside; Gladio reading in a lawn chair and Ignis cooking something. “That’s you, dude.”

  
As they enter camp, Noctis says, “Hey, Specs, Prom almost got me killed.”   
  
“Hey!” Prompto yells, face turning to fear as Ignis turns on him, looking ready to give him a lecture. “Traitor!” He complains, trying to wrestle with Noctis again, but Noctis quickly dashes away, laughing. The only thing on his mind right now is a shower, and then maybe a nap.   
  
“I already ran from a monster; now it’s your turn.” Noctis teases. There’s another groan from Prompto. Gladio chuckles from his chair, though quiets and hides his smile behind his book when Ignis glares. Noctis laughs, grabbing an apple as he leaves to clean up. He’s looking forward to Prompto printing those pictures out.   



End file.
